


Four Times the Twins are Caught and the One Time Someone Finally Says Something About It

by StrictlyFantasies



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyFantasies/pseuds/StrictlyFantasies
Summary: what am I doing? What what what am I doing with another fic??? #SorryNotSorry
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Four Times the Twins are Caught and the One Time Someone Finally Says Something About It

**Author's Note:**

> what am I doing? What what what am I doing with another fic??? #SorryNotSorry

_**I. George** _

If the twins ever wish to become Master Assassins one day, they'd have to grasp the concept of stealth and secrecy better.

The twins were about seventeen at the time when he found out about their secret relationship. Both have just been given their first Assassination together. It had been pretty straightforward. Steal the plans of the Templars hiding underneath Saxon church and prevent the Templars from having a stronger hold around West Sussex. He believed them to be reckless but they were of the age to finally start taking on more serious missions.

The two don't die, which ought to count for something. Still, Evie returns with a sprain on her left foot and Jacob with a deep cut on his right brow. But both twins are still excited and occupid by the adrenaline of success. He dismisses them and watches as Jacob helps his sister stumble back to the room they rented for the mission.

George, for the hundredth time, wonders how Ethan had ever managed both.

It is later that night, when he decides they do deserve the congratulations. He remembers his own first mission and well, they could have done worse. He buys a bottle of bourbon from the bar in the inn after having convinced the bartender that bourbon shouldn't cost so much.

George quietly makes his way to the twin's room and would have knocked on their door already, had it not been slightly open already.

"...you're such a pathetic sod, Jacob." Evie was saying. "Come back here--I can patch you up myself. Running to George--"

"I'm not running to George," Jacob huffs. George hears a bed creak, Jacob must have sat back down. "I'm only going to ask for his help because you won't."

George could imagine Evie rolling her eyes at that.

There's a moment of silence before Jacob talks again. "How's the foot?"

"I'll be alright, Jacob," Evie says quietly, seeming touched by her brother's concern. "I just can't put my weight on it for a few days, I suppose. Stay still or this needle will end up in your eye!"

George decides not to bother them just yet, in fear for Jacob's eye.

Another beat of silence between the two inside.

"You didn't have to save me, Eves." Jacob whispers. "I could have handled it."

For once, Jacob sounds like he doesn't mean it. Evie seems to think the same.

"If I hadn't leapt in right away, you'd have lost half your face." Evie simply says. "A simple 'thank you' will suffice, Jacob."

"But now you've hurt yourself."

"It was my fault. I dropped in before I could take account of everything."

The two are quiet again and George could only hear the metallic clink of something being placed on a tray. He hears a trickle of water, Evie might be cleaning Jacob's face off the dried blood. Then Evie coughs.

"There you are," she says. "Good as new. The one on your lip won't be needing any stitches, thank God."

Jacob makes a sound of assent then says in a more teasing manner, "you must really like my gorgeous face if you'd risk your mobility for it."

"I could make your ugly mug even more so, if you say another word." Evie says with what must be a straight face.

George thinks this is the time to make his entrance. He already has a hand around the doorknob when Jacob says, a touch darker, "my sweet sister wouldn't dare. How could I kiss you then?"

George freezes as he hears the bed creak and there's a noise that definitely sounds like kissing and a quiet moan from Evie. The elder Assassin fearfully peeks in through the small gap in time to find Evie's finger tangled in Jacob's unruly hair, while his hands are on her waist and neck, pulling her closer. They were kissing. When they pull back, Evie's face is soft and her eyes are only on Jacob's.

"I thought I was going to lose you." There is genuine fear in her whisper. "I thought you were done for. All I could think was that I had to save you..."

Jacob takes her chin and presses a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm here, Eves. I'm alive because of you. You can't get rid of me that easy."

Evie smiles a little at that and Jacob kisses her again. This time he gently sets her down to bed as they kiss, hands becoming frisky. The elder Frye twin begins to moan under him.

George closes the door behind him as quietly as any Assassin could then silently goes back to his room. He wonders all night if he should tell Ethan. Clearly this has been happening for a while.

In the morning, he watches the two argue about breakfast, seemingly nothing unusual between them. But when he walks away to go to the loo, he looks back to see them briefly squeeze each other's hand under the table without so much as a glance or word between them and go back to eating.

George muses about how Assassins rarely live long or even live happy lives the entire train ride back home while Jacob talked his ear off. Evie on the other hand kept her eye on her book, tuning her brother out with success that only comes from years of practice. He'd come to think of these two as children he's never had. He would hate to lose them for something so trivial such as who they love. George resolves to keep their secret. It was just one little secret that didn't compare to everything else he already kept anyway.

_**II. Ethan** _

Ethan Frye is on his deathbed when he finds out about his children's affair.

As a harbinger of death, Ethan was sure he would rather die by someone's blade. But alas, he was one of the lucky few instead to die in the safety of his own home and bed. His only source of comfort was that he would soon be with his Cecily and that his trusted friend would be there to care for his children.

Though there was a time when he could not even bear the thoughts of his children without grieving for the love of his life, his time in India had long since erased such thoughts. Evie was always such a darling dear, ever so curious and passionate. She had taken the philosophy of the Creed to her heart and was dedicated to the cause. Though Jacob was as stubborn and impish as any son could be, he possessed a good heart and the desire to make something of himself. Which was possibly the best outcome Ethan could hope for his son. At least he wasn't hanging about with Templars, or worse, joining gangs and spending his days in useless brawls and drinking or gambling away his life. He'd been afraid that Jacob would do these things the more he aged. But quite thankfully, he's becoming an Assassin worth following.

So Ethan tries to settle in as best as he can, given his coming end. He's done more than enough, he tells himself. His children will carry on his work and someday, the world will be rid of Templars. Now if only he could stop coughing because the act of that and breathing in on itself was too much a pain.

Evie had given her some painkillers, thankfully. She's taken to caring for and sitting with him ever since he had to be confined to bed. Bless her. He is finally able to drift off to sleep when he hears someone come inside the room. He keeps his eye closed anyway, telling himself there was no need to worry. He can rest at ease. His child was there.

"Shh," Ethan hears his daughter whisper. "He's finally just fallen asleep."

He feels a sharp pang in his chest that isn't from his malady. Evie had sounded so tired and relieved. He silently thanks her for her love and devotion.

"Then come," Jacob's voice quietly urges. "You're skin and bones. You should eat. I can take your place."

Evie must have shaken her head because Jacob insists again. "You need to eat, Evie."

"I'm not hungry, Jacob. I'll have dinner later."

Jacob must have left and Ethan must have drifted because the next thing Ethan hears is the door opening once more and the tinkle of china.

"I've brought you dinner."

"Mmm."

"You have no excuse, Evie."

"I'm _not_ hungry, Jacob."

The rough edge in Evie's tone makes it clear to both Frye men that she is not having any of it. 

"Eves--"

"How can you bear even eat when Father lays here, _dying_?" She's upset and doing her best not to raise her voice. But her voice is raw with emotion, something Ethan had hoped he'd drum out of her. He's not entirely upset about it. Hearing his daughter feel so was like hearing her forgive him for being a lousy father. However way he puts it, he had been a lousy father to his children. He only hopes he had not ruined them so much and that they be able to have a happier life than the path he's led them on. "How can you go on, Jacob? I understand that he's never been a good father for you and you resent him for it. But how could you be so _nonchalant_?"

Evie's voice breaks and the dam inside her tears open, ripping Ethan's heart in the process as he hears his daughter cry.

"Father is _dying_ , Jacob. We've lost mother and grandmother and now our father too?"

When Ethan opens his eyes, he finds Evie in Jacob's embrace. She's got her hands fisted on his chest and her tears are pouring. Jacob merely holds her close and tight. Then his son places a tender kiss on her shoulder. Then on her forehead. Another on her cheek. And then Jacob lets her go, cups her face between his hands and gives her a loving and long kiss on her lips. Evie does not tell him off or push him away. Her hands uncurl from his shirt, defeated. It leaves Ethan's head spinning.

"It's alright, Evie." Jacob tries to console his sister. He then tells her with absolute certainty, "you won't be alone. You will always, always have me."

She wraps her arms around him and buries her face on his shoulder, still crying. Jacob rubs her back and holds her to him.

Ethan closes his eyes again. He'd had a peculiar feeling for years now about his children. Didn't dream he would witness it come true. He doesn't find any energy in him to feel scandalized or upset any longer, a testament to how weak he was feeling already. But he finds himself surprised about the relief he had suddenly felt.

No parent would want to endanger their child's life, let alone make them join the Order. But when you've been out there, seen and learned how much darker the world truly is, it leaves you no choice but to arm the young with the knowledge to protect themselves and to defend the unaware. So perhaps the relief he felt was in knowing that his children would be safe and fine, since they would have each others' back. As a father who failed them, he supposes he could not ask for anything more than that.

_**III. Nigel** _

He was always grateful for the day Mister and Miss Frye had let him board the train. Though it did took a few weeks before Agnes could trust him and stop punishing him with the most mundane and back breaking tasks to maintain the train in tip top shape. It was indeed a good thing was he'd been working in factories ever since he was young. With Agnes' trust secured (for the most part) and Bertha sparkling from fresh paint and countless hours of scrubbing, he'd even been given an extra day off. He thinks Agnes just wanted him off the train, to be honest. But with pocketful of new coins and the promise of a great evening with the boys, Nigel didn't have it in him to complain. Let Bob take the heat every once in a while.

And boy, Bob sure as hell got the heat.

Thankfully, Miss Evie had been able to stop the train before it had run itself off the tracks. Though the damage on the roof meant that was Nigel's last day off in a while.

Agnes was right in the middle of giving Bob her best verbal walloping and Nigel made himself scarce, lest he be next. He grabbed his equipment and went to the furthest carriage, away from everyone else that he could barely hear Agnes. He climbs up on the roof to survey the extent of repairs needed to be done.

He kneels on the roof and sighs to himself. He swats off the pieces of coal still stuck to the roof and nearly yelps to find them still hot. He'd bit on his finger, hoping to chase and cool the pain away when he hears some people jump off the train. He would pay them no mind until he heard the Bosses speak.

"...I've saved it, Jacob," Miss Evie says with an air of frustration. That was pretty normal. You couldn't be around this long and not know how the twins seem to always get into each other's nerves. There was an unspoken agreement within the Rooks. You either pretend it wasn't happening or you ran and hide. It wasn't anybody's business. As it were, Nigel had nowhere to go. So Nigel does as Nigel would. The sixteen year old boy flattens himself to the roof, careful to avoid the smoldering coals from burning his face, to avoid being detected.

Nigel had grown up with three siblings. He knew how it tense it could be sometime, especially if you had to grow up in close quarters with barely a hint of privacy from each other. Maybe it was worse if you were twins. After all, you had to deal with each other since the day you were born. At least he had five years of his life as an only child.

"Look," Mister Jacob starts, sounding even more stressed than usual. "I don't care about the train, Eves."

"You've been going on and on about how you've wanted to have trains since you were four!"

_"Like toys!"_

"Then maybe I should have left the bloody thing to explode!"

"You should have! For all the time you've called me impulsive or reckless and told me off for not thinking straight, you forget that you're far worse than me at times! You could have died, Evie!"

It was obvious to Nigel that both he and Miss Evie were surprised by the sudden outburst. Nigel had the biggest urge to peek but the thought of his Boss' anger at having been eavesdropped on was a scarier thought so he kept still.

"Jacob..." Miss Evie's voice had dropped low, soft and a tad warmer. "Jaccob, hey, look at me..."

"Evie, I could have lost you." Mister Jacob says, voice breaking. "I could have lost you for good..."

Nigel is glad he kept still. Because now it was starting to sound like he was intruding in on something so personal and intimate. 

"Jacob, I'm absolutely fine," Miss Evie consoles her brother. "See? Not a scratch."

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you'd have gotten yourself killed... I love you far too much to be able to live with myself..."

The two are quiet for a beat until Miss Evie speaks again. "I'm sorry. For worrying you. For not thinking first. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you as well."

Nigel doesn't tell anyone what he's heard, not ever once in his life. He keeps his eyes peeled, moving forward. Always watching the twins when they think they aren't seen. He sees them touching. He sees gentle kisses on knuckles and cheeks and lips. He's heard them in a moment of heat and passion once, making his face heat up and scurry away from the door like that time a goose had startled him, making him swallow his mouth harp by accident. He's taken aback by how utterly devoted they are to one another. Nigel doesn't know what to make of the fact that they were siblings. But he knows it wasn't none of his business.

_**IV. The Rooks** _

They're pretty sure the Boss had some girl on the side.

Boss was charming and he wasn't bad to look at. Pretty handsome fellow. What's more is, women loved themselves a hero. And Boss was as close as a shining knight as they could ever have. He and his sister delivered when they promised they'd do their best to help the City. It was a work in progress, true. But with each territory they took over, it was hard to deny the change they've brought since arriving to the City.

There were no shortage of admirers for Boss and he had the pick of the lot. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see Boss flocked by girls when he came to drink with them. And since Boss liked keeping tabs on things personally, he was pretty much around all the time.

Some girls were brave enough to make conversation, some going above and beyond. They offered him company and more, even for just a single night. But they've never actually seen him leave with one. Then again, the telltale bruises on his neck must have come from someone right? The Boss refused to answer their jokes and soon enough, no one bothered to ask.

Maybe it was a bloke? Not that it really mattered. It was pretty safe to say that anyone in the Rooks would die for Boss and his sister if they asked them to. It didn't matter who he spent his night with.

But people get curious. And some of the Rooks have taken to betting who was the lucky person. There's even a list for possible candidates. Two pages full, in fact. Someone had found the list and (probably) jokingly written Miss Frye's name on it. Even bet two weeks worth of pay on it only to then cross it out. There was no name on who, though. Probably scared shit for their life, the idiot.

Eddie was a little smarter than most. He kept out of it. He kept to himself and made no attempt to join their stupidity. He'd been part of the very first Rooks to be recruited. He had kept his head down, followed orders and made himself useful. He became the Boss' lieutenant for Whitechapel in a matter of weeks. Which meant he knew a lot of things most of the others didn't. Like whose bed the Boss kept warm.

Of course Eddie didn't find out by snooping or anything. He had just gotten back from the West end, having escorted some cargo to one of the warehouses and was about to make the report. The Boss had told him he would be at the usual pub, Wheatsheaf, tonight.

When he pulled up there, Rooks had gathered outside in a circle. Judging by the sound of it, trouble had strayed in looking for a fight. Eddie could see some Blighters in the circle, fighting the same number of Rooks while the rest egged them on. Eddie wasn't really interested, he was ready for a pint and maybe some sleep. His wife was probably worried sick about him again.

"Boss here?" He grunted at the Rook closest to him. He's pointed inside and so Eddie squeezed through the crowd and went inside.

The Boss wasn't there. So he was probably in one of the chairs at the back. He made his way there, careful not to step on anything liquid on the floor. Eddie sees the Boss. Miss Frye is there too. She is holding up a familiar looking notebook to the light.

 _Goddammit._ Those idiots. He should've burned that thing a long time ago.

It was The List. With all the names and their bets.

Eddie expects maybe some offense and anger from either of the twins but instead is given this.

 _"Who's Lucy Whittle?"_ Miss Frye asks to her brother, eyebrow quirked.

The Boss looks a little red, but not angry. He looks more... embarrassed.

"Some lass who comes about offering me drinks."

"And this... Helen MacAllister?"

"They can't be serious! She's practically a _child_!"

"She's got the most bets, I believe."

The Boss makes no answer and merely pours himself another pint.

"And you know all their names?" Miss Frye asks suspiciously of the Boss. He becomes redder but he doesn't answer. Miss Frye doesn't say more but tears through the next page of names. "Jacob, there's more."

"Yes, I can see that," he says through gritted teeth and then takes his glass to drink.

There's a bit of silence until Miss Frye puts the notebook down and pulls out a pen from her coat and writes.

"There."

She pulls about money from her person when the Boss takes a look at what she wrote.

**_"Evie!"_ **

"What?" She asks innocently. "I'm going to make lots of money."

He snatches her pen and crosses out the name she had written. Then Miss Frye laughs as she follows her brother sneak out the back window.

Since it seemed like he couldn't make his report, a blinking Eddie turned back from where he came and went home.

When he came back later in the morning, some people were making a fuss about some bastard making bad jokes and needs to be made an example of for disrespecting the Boss (and the betting pool), Eddie finds out that the name that had been written and crossed out was Miss Frye's herself.

_**I. Ned** _

Ned Wynert prides himself in the business of knowing things around London. After all, anybody can be bribed or threatened at gunpoint. He wasn't in the habit of doing the latter very much, given that it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. But it was nonetheless something he wasn't afraid to dabble in, every once in a while. Killing was a means to an end, nothing more.

It was this sort of practicality that leaves Ned unable to accept charity. Everything had a price. He doesn't intend to be under anybody's mercy. In fact, he thrives in being the the person indebted to. It brought in a sense of power and accomplishment like no other.

The debt of having been rescued by Jacob Frye had grated his mind for weeks now. Securing Malcolm Millner's internal combustion engines hadn't been enough for him, since, after all, he still had a huge profit afterwards. Neither had been paying extra sums for every succesful attempt of hijacking Blighters cargo. There was still money made there. It didn't seem like his debt had been squared away at all. He'd been saved from being shipped off into America, back into jail or perhaps have his family send him off into asylum for fear of scandals. Jacob had literally saved his life.

So to find himself relieved from said debt, Ned intended to save Jacob's hide. One way or the other. He kept his ears to the ground, waiting and waiting for the right moment.

The moment arrives years later. He silently murmurs, "patience does have its rewards, thank you, Mother dearest."

It takes many arrangements, a lot of people paid off and silenced to keep Emmett Frye's birth mother a secret. It takes him almost no time at all to figure out the need for secrecy. He could have kicked himself for not noticing it earlier. _Jacob was Evie's lover._ He feels his heart ache for the three of them.

Even in progressive London, Ned's life was no easier than it had been in America. He still faced discrimination and outright bullying. With almost every legitimate business partner he could have had slamming the door on his face unless he sent a real man to make business. He'd had to resort to keeping his businesses in the dark underworld, where the only important thing was how much you money you could earn in profit together.

Jacob is weary and worn by the end of the labor. It took almost a full day. Ned watches him cry with his sister, as they held their son. When Jacob finally notices the intrusion, he approaches Ned at the door.

Ned avoids the talk Jacob clearly can not handle at the moment. Instead he is all business. "We've secured a lovely home for you in the Strand, not too far away from Whitechapel, as you've asked. And... I came to drop by this."

Ned is reluctant but produces a sheaf of papers from his person. All documents to legalize the birth of the boy but withholding the mother's information. And travel papers back to India for one.

Jacob takes them with shaking hands. His face betraying the heart break he feels.

"Thank you, Ned."

Ned peeks at Evie Frye and her child in bed. Evie is crying as she rocks the babe in her arms, knowing she won't be with him for long. It is a sad sight to see. One that Ned knows is hard for Jacob to take in. Ned feels for his friend. No one should suffer so. Not even for love.

He tries to hold himself back but blurts it out anyway. "We could give you a new life, you know."

Jacob looks up and their eyes meet. No need to say the obvious. Jacob knows that Ned knows. They wouldn't go through so many lengths if it was anything else. For his friends, Ned is certain he could give a better outcome for them, not just this lonely and tragic end.

"I could help you go wherever you wish and start anew."

There's a certain glimmer in Jacob's eyes but it easily fades away into nothing.

"I appreciate it."

It was a no.

Ned had not been able to uncover much about the Order in which Jacob and Evie belonged to. All he knew was they were small in numbers but old in existence. Very clearly helped shape the world to what it was now. He understands that in their case, duty was to be upheld first. He only wishes he could turn it around for them who have already sacrificed so much together.

Ned simply buttons up his coat and nods to Jacob. "I'll be taking my leave then. I have some errands to get back to."

"Thanks again, Ned."

"Consider my debts paid in full." He simply says.

He's nearly out of earshot when Jacob calls out to his name. Ned looks back, expecting a change of heart.

"Would you like to be a godfather?"

Ned feels a well of emotions swell inside him. Ones that he hasn't let himself feel in many years. _Godfather._ Father. **_Him._** Well, then. He tries to keep his emotions in check and coughs into his hand.

"And have the little rascal extort me for all I have?" Ned starts to walk away once more. "I'd be so honored, Jacob Frye."

**Author's Note:**

> Because fuck genetic dangers and the person who put me on this path. Samuel Frye is Evie's. I accept this headcanon and commit to it.
> 
> Update: Changed the name to Emmett because I thought if I want to commit to him being the Fryecest baby, I can't give him some other name.


End file.
